The Secret Door
The Secret Door is the best watched Video that was uploaded by WOTG , The Video starts with MerzaTV Watching Football Matches on his phone Until he becomes Bored and decides to open The Secret Door that Does Bad Things Kora Warned everyone not open , so he invites his friend - Lockwood to join in to see what lies behind that door. MerzaTV Then goes to his room to bring a flashlight and tells Lockwood to wait near the door , Lockwood was excited very much to discover what's in there so he Opens the door too soon and enters the room. Seconds laters Merza returns with the flashlight in his hand and he assumes that Lockwood is already inside so he shouts Lockwood's name and he says i am inside the Room , so merza gets in and turns on the flashlight and he notices a Light switch next to the door so he clicks it and for their surprise , The Room was full of dead bodies , organs , limbs and bodies with missing parts so they Scream and then Merza Remember that Does Bad Things Kora said that there was 26 people who died inside this house so they call him and then he shows up on the Front door. After Merza and Lockwood calm down they tell him that they opened the Door that he said not open , as much to his surprise he says (Hmm there's bodies huh?) and they hysterically say everything then he says (Well i will need you to show me) so they show him everything in the room and Merza tells the him there's bodies everywhere while looking at the room , while Merza was talking Does Bad Things Kora grabbed his mallet that he left on the floor and knocked out Merza and LockWood One by one. Minutes later Merza and Lockwood wake up and Lockwood starts to scream lowely because there was tape on his mouth , after seconds both scream and Does Bad Things Kora shushes them then say (See i put tape on your mouth so you wouldn't make noise hehe see see i knew a guy who wouldn't stop making Noise and Now look at Him!) then he points at a guy who had a missing jaw , it was the guy who didn't quit screaming and making noise then he warns both that if they annoy him he will instantly kill them , Does Bad Things Kora Explains how everything started then he gets mad and cuts a body in half then Lockwood starts screaming then Does Bad Things Kora says ( I thought i told you to SHUT UP!) Hitting him with the mallet on his head causing him to blackout then he says he is going to start with Loudmouth (Lockwood) , Before that Does Bad Things Kora gets his Crossbow to scare Merza saying that if he doesn't shut up he will shoot him , Then he throws the crossbow near the door and puts Lockwood on the table and he says that he is going to cut Lockwood's Tongue which sets Merza off to scream Then Does Bad Things Kora Yell (SHUT UP! YOUR NEXT!) Then he agrees on using the saw so after he gets his eyes away from the Table he is greeted by a Bow to his body , then Hackerkora says ( Is Everybody ok in there? ) after that he calls 911 and then goes to Merza and Lockwood , they ask him what Happened? And he explains everything saying (Ok so here's what happened , Who you met in there was my brother Does Bad Things Kora - Merza mentions that Does Bad Things Kora looks like Hackerkora - And yeah he's my only identical twin. the episode ends with Merza saying that he is confused and he won't go in there again.